


wtf is even happening tbh

by davejadeislaw



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I am so sorry, ILY, M/M, dont read this it's stupid, this is for u dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davejadeislaw/pseuds/davejadeislaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so im vriska on ask-the-students-of-skaia.tumblr and our dave wanted me to write this story where dave tries to steal tuna from sol only to end up with sol okay later friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	wtf is even happening tbh

Sollux Captor was a nerd. Like, a huge nerd. He was just a teenage boy in his second year at Skaia University. He had been going there just long enough to know everyone he passed by during the day, since the school was pretty small for a university. His daily routine was exactly that: it was routine. He got up, hacked into literally every computer in the world just to turn the desktop background into a picture of bees while he was eating breakfast, and then ran his hand through his hair as he ran through the front door of his apartment a block away from university.  
Today was special. Well, not really, it was normal. But Sollux felt special on the inside of his heart, so of course something special or cool or whatever was gonna happen. When he arrived at school, his darling precious sweetheart was there to greet him. His name was Mituna and he was less of a nerd than Sollux but also sort of a nerd, just by association, you know? Anyways, Sollux greeted Mituna happily, giving him a huge-ass hug and like a kiss too or something idk I wasn’t there but it probably happened. They were all happy and stuff when in the distance, HE appeared.  
Dave Strider was on a mission. He saw Sollux and Mituna being all cute on campus like every day and he hated it. He wanted Tuna. I mean, Mituna, but Tuna for short, you know? Anyways he wanted Tuna all for himself. He wanted to steal him away from Sol because he thought Sol wasn’t cute enough to be with Tuna and also he sorta smelled. Like tuna. get it  
Dave walked up to the happy couple with a visibly upset demeanor, which was weird since he thinks it’s not cool to show emotion. When Sollux noticed, he asked Dave what was wrong because it was very uncharacteristic of him to actually show emotion.  
“Hey Dave, what’s wrong? It’s very uncharacteristic of you to actually show emotion,” he asked gently. Instead of answering, he walked up to Tuna and immediately began singing Avril Lavigne’s song that I don’t remember the title of he just sang it okay  
“Hey hey you you I don’t like your boyfriend no way no way I think you need a new one,” he began. Tuna politely listened with a generally confused demeanor while Sollux just STARED. STRAIGHT AT DAVE. Dave stopped in mid-song to ask what the hell Sollux was doing.  
“Sollux, what the hell are you doing?”  
“Uh, hoatwanksngrjsahagbaaa- I mean, you look stupid. Lmao.” Yes, he SAID lmao. Dave raised his eyebrow, but then realized that Sollux was obviously falling in love with him, so he turned away from Tuna and started singing at Sol instead. When he finished his song, he got down on one knee and took Sol’s hand and asked a question:  
“will u go out w me lmao”  
Tears formed in Sollux’s eyes as he answered.  
“hell yeah lmao”  
And they lived happily ever after while tuna was still just really confused about the day’s happenings.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again


End file.
